¿Quien es el mejor Padre?
by MiyukiFT
Summary: Habian pasado tres años desde la derrota de Zeref. El gremio Fairy Tail ahora tenia a su nueva generacion y todas las chicas se hiban a una mision, solo es para mujeres. Dejando los hombres al cuidado de los niños. ¿Sera Natsu y los demas capaces de hacer el rol de madre por una semana?
1. Solo para chicas

**Hola!**

 **Otra nueva historia! 3**

 **Tenia que subirla, no me aguantaba las ganas! ;u;**

 **Ahora tengo mas trabajo que nunca pero bueno, espero sea de su agrado!**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, A Leer!**

Como te sentirías, si tuvieras que dejar a tu hermosa hija de 2 años, la cual todavía no sabe hablar ni caminar, con su estúpido, infantil e irresponsable padre, por una semana?

Esa era la situación actual de Lucy Heartfilia, la maga de espíritus celestiales más famosa de todo Fiore.

Lucy se encontraba leyéndole una larga lista a un peli rosa, quien sentado sobre la cama escuchaba atento cada palabra de la chica.

-Después debes darle su papilla. No la apresures, ella come muy lento. Tienes que hacerle el avión o sino no comerá.- La rubia tenía su cara en aquella lista. Estaba seria por fuera, pero por dentro, se moría de los nervios.

-Aye Sir!.- El Dragón Slayer levanto su mano hasta su frente, tal y como hacen los soldados.

-Natsu, esto es enserio. Si algo le pasa a Nashi me muero, pero primero te mato a ti.- Lucy dejo salir un largo suspiro, cuando el muchacho, que minutos antes se encontraba sentado sobre aquella cama matrimonial, la abrazo ocultado el rostro en su cuello.

-Lo entiendo Luce… No tienes por qué preocuparte, no dejare que nada malo le suceda a Salamandra.- Dicho eso le regalo una de sus típicas sonrisas. Aquellas que comunicaban seguridad y provocaban que la rubia se derritiera.

Lucy se sonrojo y se soltó del abrazo de su ahora esposo. Sujeto la cara del chico con ambas manos mirando aquellos ojos jade que tanto le gustaban.

-Es una promesa.- Lucy cerro los ojos y junto sus labios con los de Natsu, en un beso meloso y tierno.

-Y ya te he dicho que no le digas Salamandra.- Cortaron el beso y la chica cambio a un aura oscura. Típico de Lucy.

Natsu dirigió su mirada hacia una cuna color rosa y azul claro que había en una esquina de la habitación. Allí se encontraba un tierna bebe que dormía placenteramente.

Su nombre era Nashi Dragneel, hija de los 2 magos más famosos de Fairy Tail. Era completamente sana a pesar de que fue realmente difícil que Lucy quedara en embarazo. Debido a que Natsu era un Dragón Slayer, sus órganos debían ser los de un dragón y esto complico el poder tener un hijo con Lucy.

Solo presentaba un pequeño retraso en el habla, pues los bebes aprenden a pronunciar palabras a los 11 meses aprox y Nashi, con 2 años de edad, todavía no decía su primera palabra. Pronunciaba sonidos y gruñidos, pero nada más.

Lucy se percató de la dirección en la que miraba el peli rosa

-Si haces todo bien, de tare un premio.- Natsu volteo rápidamente para ver a Lucy. Estaba sorprendido y emocionado, pues sabía a que se refería Lucy con "Premio". Así es señores, Natsu no era tan infantil como todos creían.

-Lo prometo Luce!

… _Esa frase…_

 _ **Flash Back**_

Era un hermoso atardecer. El cielo color rosa con tonos morados, el mar y la arena con los mismos tonos, era la vista perfecta para aquel evento. Aquella playa había sido escogida por el gremio de magos Fairy Tail, para la boda de sus dos magos más importantes.

Las sillas en donde estaban sentados los miembros del gremio, tenían en el centro una larga fila de pétalos de rosa que conducían a un pequeño altar adornado con flores de colores y antorchas con fuego.

En aquel elegante altar también se encontraba un peli rosa, el cual portaba un esmoquin color blanco, su corbata y camisa del mismo color. El pantalón era suelto pero elegante. Una pequeña rosa estaba en su bolsillo derecho. Y obviamente la distintiva bufanda alrededor de su cuello. El chico estaba acompañado del capellán, y ambos tenían la mirada fija en cierta rubia que se dirigía hacia ellos con el maestro.

Lucy llevaba un vestido corto blanco, elegante y a la vez suelto, pues una boda en la playa no debía tener tanta ropa, o moriría del calor. Usaba unas sandalias de tacón blancas con flores a cada lado. En sus manos tenia un ramo de flores rosadas y amarillas (ya saben por qué esos colores) Un velo corto en su larga cabellera dorada. Era simplemente hermosa.

Natsu estaba nervioso, pues nunca pensó verse en esa situación, solo podía centrar su atención en Lucy, y en lo bonita que se veía. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron al tocar las suaves manos de la chica para ayudarla a subir.

Habían pasado unos 30 minutos, hasta que llego la parte más importante de la ceremonia.

-Lucy Heartfilia, promete amar, valorar, respetar, serle fiel, honrar y proteger a Natsu Dragneel, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Lo prometo

-Natsu Dragneel, promete amar, valorar, respetar, serle fiel, honrar y proteger a Lucy Heartfilia, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Lo prometo Luce!

Puede besar a la novia

Natsu se aserco a Lucy, la agarro por la cintura y le dio el beso más romántico y cariñoso que jamás le había dado.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Lucy casi suelta una lagrima al escuchar de nuevo esa frase. Abrazo a Natsu y salieron hacia el gremio con Nashi.

Cuando llegaron, Natsu fue directamente hacia Gray, pues aunque fuera padre aún seguía siendo como un niño.

-Lucy! Por aquí!

La rubia camino hacia una albina la cual pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo tras la barra.

-Mira-san! Hola!.-Lucy se sentado al lado de la chica, dejando a Nashi sobre la mesa.

-Hola Lucy, hola Nashi.- La pequeña niña reconoció su nombre empezó a reír mientras que balbuceaba.

-Paso algo Mira? Porque hoy no estas tras la barra?.-Lucy estaba algo nervioso, pues casi nunca se le veía a la albina sentada en una mesa fuera de la barra recibiendo a todos.

-No pasa nada descuida, solo estaba algo cansada es todo...-Mirajane negó con la cabeza.

¿Cansada? La única vez que Mirajane estuvo cansada y salió de la barra, fue cuando estaba en embarazo… No será que…-Lucy soltó una sonrisa pícara al pensar en eso, y antes de que pudiera decir algún comentario sobre su proposición

-Aunque… -La portadora del Satán Soul interrumpió algo desconcertada.-Siendo sincera, estoy algo nerviosa por lo de mañana, no sé si Laxus resista toda esa presión…

 _No soy la única.-Pensó Lucy_

 _-_ Tranquila Mira, yo también estoy nerviosa, pero debemos confiar en los chicos.- La maga celestial le regalo una sonrisa a lo que Mirajane contesto.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Lucy se encontraba en una mesa del gremio hablando con Bisca mientras Asuka jugaba con Nashi.

-Asuka-chan ha crecido mucho, hace tiempo no la veía.-Lucy miraba con una niña de cabellera verde oscuro, jugaba con su hija. Asuka ahora tenía 10 años y era una experta pistolera como sus padres.

-Me temo que si, el tiempo paso muy rápido.- Bisca ahora era toda una adulta pues ahora tenía 28 años.

Las 2 chicas rieron cuando de pronto unas voces que provenían del escenario las interrumpieron.

-Mocosos, presten atención.- El Maestro estaba junto a Erza parados en el escenario.

-El maestro y yo hemos organizado un vía…

Erza no pudo terminar su oración por la algarabía que armaron todos los del gremio. Gracias a esto, algunos de los bebe que se encontraba durmiendo despertaron de golpe y empezaron a llorar. Entre tanto escándalo, Erza escucho a unos pequeños mellizos que estaban en brazos de un chico de cabello azul con un tatuaje en su ojo derecho. Esa imagen fue suficiente para que la peli escarlata amante de los pasteles estallara en cólera.

-Cállense de una vez idiotas! No ven lo que causaron?.- Erza estaba tan cabreada que había sacado su Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo. Todos se callaron, hasta los bebes que estaban llorando.

Erza se sacó la armadura, suspiro y siguió hablando.

-Como decía, El maestro y yo organizamos un viaje de una semana al norte de Fiore.-Esta vez nadie dijo nada y Erza pudo continuar su discurso.

-Este viaje será UNICA y EXCLUSIVAMENTE de chicas.

Lucy estaba con la boca abierta _¿Un viaje de una semana y solo de chicas? Pero qué clase de estúpida idea era esa? Estamos hablando de una semana en la cual no habrán mujeres en Fairy Tail! En Fairy Tail!_ Eran los únicos pensamientos de Lucy en ese momento.

Al parecer nadie había mostrado emoción alguna, todas las chicas tenían la mandíbula desencajada por aquella noticia. Erza supo al momento cual era el motivo de su reacción así que decidió hablar.

-Se lo que están pensado. ¿Dejar a todos los hombres solos, sin ningún tipo de control?

El maestro se sintió algo apenado, pues él era el maestro, pero sabía que era Erza quien mantenía el orden de todos en el gremio.

-El motivo de este viaje, es por una misión asignada a nuestro gremio por el consejo mágico. En la cual solo las mujeres del gremio pueden ir. ¿Por qué? Eso todavía no lo sé, pero si los del consejo vinieron de rodillas, suplicando por nuestra ayuda, debe ser algo realmente importante.

Las chicas parecieron entender un poco, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que los hombres estarían solos por una semana.

-No estoy tan loca como para dejar a esta manada de idiotas solos por una semana.- Calmo a las chicas.

-Debido a que el viaje solo es para mujeres, los hombres tendrán que quedarse cuidando a los críos.

Gray, quien se encontraba tomando un vaso de agua, escupió todo en la cara de Gajeel por la sorpresa. Gajeel estaba tan sorprendido como Gray, que ignoro la reacción de este hacia él.

-Así es Muchachos.-El maestro, quien hasta el momento no había dicho ni una sola palabra, decidió por fin participar en la conversación. –Erza pensó que la mejor manera de mantenerlos a todos controlados, era dejándolos a cargo de los pequeños.

Creyeron que con eso calmarían a las muchachas, pero esto solo empeoro todo.

Estaba vez Lucy le pasaban miles de imágenes de Natsu cuidando solo a Nashi, y no eran nada lindas.

Natsu por su parte, no estaba tan sorprendido como sus amigos, había tomado la noticia muy bien, excepto por la ausencia de Lucy en una semana. Era lo único que le preocupaba.

-Viejo ¿Está seguro de que es una buena idea?.- Gajeel se levantó de su asiento y todos los hombres presentes asintieron con el ceño fruncido mirando al maestro y a Erza.

-Tampoco estoy muy seguro Gajeel pero...

-Acaso tienen miedo? Eh? Gajeel?.- Erza interrumpió a el maestro y miro a Gajeel de una manera aterradora que asusto al Dragón Slayer de Metal.

-Ara Ara, Erza, no seas tan grosera, solo fue una pregunta.-Mirajane subió al escenario y cogió el micrófono que está utilizando Erza y esta solo retrocedió un poco algo avergonzada.

-Nosotras las chicas, somos las que nos encargamos te dotas las tareas domésticas.-Mira comenzó a recitar de una manera que solo ella sabía.

-Ustedes los chicos, no tienen mucho tiempo para esas cosas, por lo que una semana de convivencia con sus hijos les hará bien. Saber las cosas que nosotras debemos hacer diariamente…

-En pocas palabras, cambiaremos de rolles.-Finalizo Erza.

-Así es, Las chicas iremos de misión, mientras los chicos se quedan cuidando a los pequeños.-Mira miro a Erza y le guiño un ojo.

-Ahora Gray-sama sabrá por lo que Juvia tiene que pasar!.-Pensó Juvia siendo observada por Gray.

-Partimos en 3 días, el lunes al amanecer y volveremos el viernes por la noche.- Erza y los demás bajaron del escenario dejando a todo el gremio desconcertado.

 _¿Qué objetivo tendrá esa misión?_

 _¿Solo serán chicas?_

 _¿Hay algo más detrás de todo esto?_

 _¿Por qué una semana?_

 _¿Sabré cómo cuidar a un bebe solo?_

Eran las preguntabas que tenían los hombres en ese momento.

En la cabeza de Lucy solo estaba la idea de que dejaría a su hija al cuidado de Natsu, y eso era lo que la preocupaba.

Una mano cálida sobre sobre su hombro fue lo que la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te parece si pensamos todo con más claridad en casa?

Volteo la cabeza y vio a Natsu con una sonrisa en su rostro. El chico agarro a Nashi con cuidado de no despertarla y la puso en su pecho. Se despidió de Bisca y Asuka para volver a mirar a Lucy.

Esa imagen de Natsu con Nashi dormida en su pecho, era simplemente adorable.

-SI, tienes razón, vamos.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 **Y fin del primer capítulo!**

 **Perdón si fue muy largo ;u; pero me deje llevar(?**

 **El próximo capítulo enseñare más a detalle los hijos de todos nwn**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **Se despide Miyu nwn**


	2. ¿Un libro normal?

_**Minna-sama! Kon'nichiwa!**_

 _ **Sip, al fin, después de mil años actualizo ;w;**_

 _ **Siento mucho la demora, pero es que enserio, el tiempo, no me queda tiempo :,v**_

 _ **Lo bueno es que ya por fin estoy en vacaciones! Wii(?**_

 _ **Y que mejor manera de empezar las vacaciones, que actualizando esta historia el día del padre .3.**_

 _ **Si más que decir, a leer!**_

 _ **Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sensei, yo solo hago historias con ellos.**_

Después de hablar un rato con Mirajane, Lucy decidió preguntarle a Erza sobre la misión. Quería saber todo a detalle y le pidió a Wendy que cuidara a Nashi mientras ella buscaba a la peli-roja.

-Erza, estas aquí?-Lucy entro en una habitación oscura, encendió la luz y se percató de que habían cajas.-¿Pero qué…?- La curiosidad la invadió y se agacho para agarrar una de las cajas y abrirla.

-¿Qué es esto?-En el interior de la caja se encontraban varios libros. Lucy saco uno, estaban llenos de polvo por lo que empezó a estornudar. Cuando lo abrió, se dio cuenta de que estaba en otro idioma.

-Lucy, ¿Qué haces aquí?-La voz de Erza hizo que Lucy pegara un grito del susto.

-Erza…No me asustes así…-Suspiro la rubia.- A por cierto! Te estaba bus…

-No sabía que todavía existían.-Interrumpió Erza con uno de los libros en las manos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Lucy se le acercó. Tenía el libro que momentos antes cogió tras su espalda.

-A esto. Estos libro fueron traídos de otras dimensiones.-Respondió Erza bastante seria.-Pensé que el maestro los había destruido.

-Otras dimensiones?-Lucy paro en seco muy confundida.

-Pues, lo que me dijo el maestro, fue que estos libros fueron encontrados hace 400 años en el festival del rey dragón, y que por su magia, dedujeron que no eran de nuestra dimensión. No se sabe cómo llegaron a esta dimensión, solo que el consejo mágico le pidió al maestro que los guardara.-Erza cerro la caja y miro a Lucy. Esta estaba completamente sorprendida.

-Pero, ¿Qué hacen en una habitación como esta? No hay ningún tipo de advertencia o seguridad.-Afirmo Lucy y Erza cerro sus ojos asintiendo.

-Tienes razón, yo tampoco se. Lo mejor será preguntarle al maestro después, ahora tenemos que prepararnos ya que mañana partimos.-Finalizo Erza saliendo por la puerta.

-Hay algo muy extraño con todo esto…-Suspiro Lucy saliendo también por la habitación y guardando el libro en un pequeño bolso que tenía.

* * *

-Ahhh…Lucee me muero de hambree…-Decía un peli-rosa quien salía de la habitación principal

Cuando se casaron, Lucy se fue a vivir en la casa de Natsu y Happy. Y ahora también de ella y de Nashi.

-Chotto Natsu, acabamos de llegar, espera un poco más.-Contesto Lucy haciendo pucheros desde la cocina.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-Natsu asomo su cabeza por la puerta mirándola

-Ni se te ocurra!-Respondió está dándole la espalda para guardar los alimentos en la nevera.

-Ya, como quieras.-Natsu se devolvió y se sentó en el sillón.

-¿Cómo esta Nashi?-Lucy siguió preparando la cena mientras miraba a su dragón.

-Se durmió sin poner problema, al parecer estaba cansada.-El peli-rosa puso sus manos tras su cuello, apoyo su espalda en el sillón y dejo salir un largo suspiro.

Lucy al verlo se sonrojo. Natsu era tan tierno cuando estaba calmado. Aun no podía pensar en cómo ese idiota había ganado su corazón, quien diría que algún día se casarían y tendrían una bella hija.

De pronto Natsu empezó a mover a Nariz, como olfateando.-Lucy- Pronuncio con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Si?-Respondió embobada mirándolo.

-Huele a quemado.- Natsu abrió levemente sus ojos para mirarla. Lucy se concentró tanto en mirar a su marido que olvido por completo la comida.

-Huh? KYAAAAAAA!-Grito mientras intentaba inútilmente salvar la cena.

-Kajajajajaj! Pensé que era yo quien quemaba las cosas Luce!- El mago de fuego sujetaba su estómago mientras moría de risa al ver las acciones de la rubia.

-Cállate! Baka!-Grito esta lanzándole una sartén en toda la cara al peli-rosa.

-Kajajajaj!- Ahora ella era quien se reía de Natsu.

-Oh, con que así son las cosas no?-Natsu cogió la sartén con su mano derecha y en menos de nada esta se convirtió en cenizas. Ambos se sonrieron pícaramente pero antes de que alguno de los dos hiciera algo más, unos ruidos llamaron su atención.

-Lucy! Por tu culpa Nashi se despertó! Deberías ser menos ruidosa ¬¬.-Musito el peli-rosa mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba a la rubia de una manera sarcástica.

-¿Mi culpa?! Pero si has sido tú el que empezó a reír como maniaco!-Se defendió Lucy bastante enojada.

-Mejor vamos a mirar que le sucede a Nashi.-Ignoro Natsu dirigiéndose a la habitación de la que minutos antes había salido.

Lucy estaba bastante enojada, pero no tuvo de otra que suspirar y hacerle caso a Natsu.

Cuando entraron en la habitación rápidamente se acercaron a la cuna en donde Nashi dormía. Lucy la cogió entre sus brazos y empezó a arrullarla para que dejara de llorar.

-Pero qué clase de madre es tan mala como para despertar a su hija y hacerla llorar.-Natsu sonreía maliciosamente mientras observaba la espalda de la rubia. Esta solo giro su cabeza y le lanzo una mirada acusadora que hizo al peli-rosa sudar frio y decidió callarse.

Mientras Lucy continuaba calmando a la bebe, Natsu decidió ir al tocador, pues vio algo que capto su atención. Cuando llego, agarro el libro que Lucy se había traído del gremio. Quiso preguntarle, pero cuando volteo su cabeza, la imagen de Lucy cargando a Nashi siendo iluminadas solo por la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas, lo sonrojo e inconscientemente sonrió. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la rubia solo frunció el ceño y aparto la mirada fingiendo seguir molesta.

Una vez la pequeña peli-rosa volvió a dormirse, Lucy la deposito nuevamente en la cuna, la arropo y beso su pequeña frente.

-Oe…Natsu…-Susurro Lucy aun mirando la bebe que dormía plácidamente.

-¿Hmp?-Respondió ese apoyado en la columna de la pared cruzado de brazos mirándola a la espalda.

-Tu…¿Tu crees que yo sea una mala madre…?-Pregunto agachando su cabeza y cubriendo sus ojos con el flequillo.

Natsu se sorprendió al oír esa pregunta. ¿Sera que sus bromas la habían lastimado?

-¿P-porque dices eso?-Pregunto este un poco nervioso.

-Pues... Tu...Tienes razón. ¿Qué clase de madre hace llorar a su hija? Sé que no lo dijiste en serio pero, la verdad es que, mi madre murió cuando yo era muy joven y no sé cómo ser una…-Respondió levantando el rostro.

De pronto, la rubia sintió que unas manos la rodeaban por la cintura, era Natsu.

-Yo no recuerdo a mis padres, me crio un dragón que no tenía ni la menor idea de criar a un niño y menos un humano, pero lo hizo, tal y como tú y yo lo haremos.-Natsu puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Lucy y ambos miraron a la pequeña Nashi.

-Entonces, ¿quieres que criemos a Nashi como un dragón?-La rubia recupero los ánimos gracias a la extraña motivación de Natsu.

-Eso sería genial.-Al mago de fuego se le iluminaron los ojos y la maga celestial solo sonrió.

-Ohhh!-Bostezo Lucy _**( No se cómo escribir un bostezo TnT)**_ levantando sus manos con cuidado de no golpear la cara de Natsu.-Mañana será un largo día, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a dormir?-Pegunto mirando la cara de su peli-rosa.

-Ah cierto! Lo había olvidado!-Natsu soltó a Lucy de inmediato al y levanto su dedo índice, mientras a la maga celestial se le resbalo una gota al estilo anime.

Cuando Lucy se dirigía a la cama, el brazo de Natsu la detuvo y volteo a mirarlo.

-¿No vamos a comer nada?-Hubo un silencio por un momento hasta que el sonido del estómago del DS hizo a Lucy dejar caer la cabeza con una aura negra.

* * *

Después de darle a Natsu unos cuantos maderos con fuego y Lucy comer un sándwich, se acostaron a dormir pero unos minutos después, la rubia abrió sus ojos, no podía dormir por una extraña razón. Se levantó un poco sentándose en la cama, miro a Natsu, quien estaba de espaldas a ella durmiendo plácidamente. La mirada de Lucy voló a Nashi, esta se encontraba igual a su padre.

Unos momentos después, un escalofrió recorrió la piel de la rubia quien miro la ventana y vio que la ventana estaba entre abierta, por lo que decidió levantarse y cerrarla. Cuando se disponía a regresar a la cama, una esencia extraña hizo a Lucy dirigirse a donde se encontraba el libro que trajo del gremio. Lo levanto e inspeccionó, parecía un simple libro pero desprendía una aire pesado, eso extraño a Lucy quien le dio algo de miedo y lo guardo en uno de los cajones del tocador. Volvió a acostase en la cama, pero estaba asustada, ese libro definitivamente no era normal.

-Natsu, pss, Natsu!-Dijo en susurros la rubia.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede Luce? Ohh _ ***Bostezo extraño on xd***_ -El peli-rosa se dio la vuelta para mirarla mientras que se frotaba los ojos.

-No sientes algo extraño? No se… como una presencia o algo así…-Anuncio la rubia mirando al tocador.

Natsu sentó en la cama y puso su mano en la frente de la maga.-¿Lucy estas bien?¿Tienes fiebre?

-No es eso idiota! Es enserio…

El mago de fuego al ver la expresión de la chica, empezó a olfatear el lugar y frunció el ceño.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, si hay algo extraño.

-Vez! te lo dije!-Lucy hizo un puchero para después apegarse más al cuerpo de Natsu.-¿Qué crees que sea?.-Pregunto, aunque ella sabía que el culpable era ese libro extraño.

-No lo sé, ven, durmamos, tal vez solo sea mala energía.

Lucy asintió y ambos magos se durmieron abrazados pensando en aquella "energía".

 _ **Fin de este capítulo!**_

 _ **Perdón si fue corto pro me pareció bien dejarlo hasta hay por la pregunta que les voy a hacer TwT**_

 _ **Eh aquí la pregunta: Esta historia tendrá NaLu como pareja principal, pero quería saber si quieren que meta más de otras parejas y de cuales :3**_

 _ **Preguntas que todos nos hacemos x3**_

 _ **¿Qué relación tiene ese libro con la historia?**_

 _ **¿Esto es un fanfic de terror o de comedia?**_

 _ **¿Por qué no han aparecido más parejas?**_

 _ **¿Dónde está Happy?**_

 _ **¿Por qué no actualizo seguido?**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente, Matane!**_


	3. Conociendo las parejas (Omake)

_**Minna-Sama! Kon'nichiwa!**_

 _ **En este capítulo decidí agregar un poco más de las otras parejas, gracias a sus comentarios nwn**_

 _ **Sera un cap corto, mas que todo para enseñar la vida de las demás parejas.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, A leer!**_

Esa misma noche, en una pequeña casa de Magnolia…

-Jellal, ¿Cuál de estas es queda mejor?-Una chica de cabello escarlata le pregunto a su marido que armadura le quedaba mejor.

-Erza, creo que con ambas te ves hermosa.-Respondió el chico peli-azul haciendo que la escarlata se sonrojara levemente.

-G-gracias…-Hablo sonrojada y ocultando un poco la cara.-Pero...-Su aura se volvió oscura de repente.-No se trata de si me veo hermosa o no, lo que quiero saber es cual me sirve mejor para defender a las chicas de cualquier pervertido!-Le grito al pobre chico, este solo suspiro y volvió a sonreír pero un poco asustado.

-Pues, si a protección te refieres, supongo que sería mejor esta.-Dijo cogiendo una de las fotos de armaduras que le enseñaba Erza.-Su contextura es más gruesa lo que proporciona mayor protección contra ataques mágicos, además de que está hecha para adaptarse al cuerpo femenino, así podrás tener mayor movilidad en los ataques.-Termino Jellal mirándola pícaramente.

Erza quedo completamente boquiabierta, debía entender que Jellal era un mago súper especializado y poderoso.

-Pero sigo pensando que te queda mejor ese delantal.-Concluyo el peli-azul tirando ambas fotos para mirar a Erza de pies a cabeza. Pues esta vestía un short, una corta camisa sin mangas y un delantal de cocina rosado. La chica se sonrojo a más no poder y decidió darse la vuelta para no mirar a su marido.

-I-iré a mirar c-como están Reiki y Simón!-Empezó a subir las escaleras torpemente, Jellal solo sonrió.

 _ ***Info***_

Después de que Meredy decidiera irse a vivir con Ultear, Crime Sorcière se disolvió y Jellal, por petición de Erza se unió a Fairy Tail. Ambos se habían casado hace algunos meses, Tuvieron dos mellizos, Reiki la niña y Simón el niño. Erza dejo Fairy Hills y ambos compraron una pequeña casa en el centro de Magnolia.

Ambos Mellizos ya pronto cumpliría el año, Reiki era muy activa y algo mandona con su padre, Tenia el cabello azul claro, los ojos chocolate y en su ojo izquierdo llevaba un tatuaje de color azul parecido al Jellal, Simón era parecido a su hermana, solo que solía ser más posesivo con su madre, él tenía el cabello de color escarlata y sus ojos eran de color azul.

 _ ***Info end***_

 _En otro lugar a las afueras de Magnolia, en otra casa…_

-Después tienes que juntar tus manos así…-Un peli-negro junto su puño con la palma de su otra mano.-Bien ahora hazlo tu.-Le dijo a un pequeño bebe de cabello azul marino y ojos azules quien lo observaba atento.

El pequeño rio ante la acción de su padre y aplaudió con sus pequeñas manitas

-No así no.-Suspiro el peli-negro.-Tienes que hacerlo así…-Se agacho para agarrar las manos del niño y repetir su acción anterior.-¿ves? Ahora hazlo solo.-El mago sonrió mientras se levantaba.

Pero el pequeño miro sus manos y nuevamente volvió a reír a carcajadas mientras golpeaba el suelo bastante alegre.

-Si no lo haces bien, jamás podrás vencer a la hija del cabeza de flama!-Gruño el peli-negro. El bebe solo lo miro confuso.

-¿Gray-sama?-Una voz proveniente de la puerta principal hizo a ambos chicos voltear a mirar.-¿Qué está haciendo con Silver-sama?

-Mama!-El pequeño peli-azul se olvidó de su padre y empezó a caminar torpemente con sus piecitos hasta donde estaba la dueña de la voz.

Una peli-azul se agacho para coger al pequeño quien le pedía con los brazos que lo alzara.-¿Te has divertido con papa hoy?

-Papa gracioso!-Contesto el pequeño entre balbuceos.

-Le estaba enseñando la magia, no dejare que el cabeza hueca de Natsu se me adelante!-Se defendió Gray.

-Gray-sama, Silver-sama solo tiene dos años, no es momento todavía de que aprenda a hacer magia, además, la hija de mi rival aun no habla, por lo que creo que usted lleva ventaja.-Juvia le sonrió a su marido.

-Está bien…Pero cuando tenga la edad suficiente derrotara a Nashi!-Dijo Gray bastante emocionado.

Juvia suspiro y asintió.-Venga, descansemos ya que esta semana no estaré y usted no podrá disfrutar de Juvia!-Anuncio Juvia dirigiéndose a una de las habitaciones.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa…-Gray se le resbalo una gota al estilo anime.

 _ ***Info***_

Semanas después de la muy recordada boda de Natsu y Lucy, Gray por fin decidió aceptar los sentimientos de Juvia hacia él. Tres meses después, el gremio se enteró de que Juvia estaba embarazada, por lo que Erza decidió amenazar a Gray para que se casara con ella. Pasado un tiempo nació Silver, un bebe gordito de cabello parecido al de su madre pero más oscuro y unos preciosos ojos azules. Juvia también dejo Fairy Hills para mudarse a la casa de Gray.

 _ ***info end***_

 _En la antigua casa de Lucy…_

-Tsk, vamos mocosa, ven aquí…-Cierto dragón Slayer de cabellera negra y larga, se encontraba bastante cabreado intentando alcanzar a una pequeña niña quien estaba sombre un armario.

-Pequeno! Papi pequeno! _**(yo intentando hablar como bebe ;u;)-**_ Reia una pequeña de cabello negro y ojos oliva. Le daba gracia ver a su padre intentado alcanzarla sin éxito.

-¿! Cómo me has llamado mocosa!?-Gruño aún más el peli-negro moviendo sus más sus manos.

La niña solo reía cada vez más hasta que Gajeel se arto y empezó a mover el armario haciendo que la pequeña cayera.

-Gihi, ¿Ahora quien es pequeño?-Se burló el DS.

La pequeña empezó a arrugar la nariz y sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse.

-N-no espera! Demonios no llores!-Pero la niña ignoro completamente la petición de su padre y estallo en llanto.

-Shh, niña linda, vamos tranquila, shh-Gajeel intentaba arrullarla y calmarla pero todo era en vano, la pequeña lloraba cada vez más fuerte.

-Gajeel baka! ¿Ahora que le hiciste a Kaiba?-Una pequeña peli-azul entro completamente en la habitación y en un dos por tres ya tenía a la bebe en sus brazos.

-¿Qué te hizo papa Kai-chan?-Pregunto la maga de la escritura mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la pequeña y esta se calmaba poco a poco.

-Papi tamposo…-Sollozaba la pequeña Kaiba. Gajeel quedo mudo.

-Suficiente! Vamos Kai-chan, papi está castigado por hacerte llorar!-Anuncio Levy saliendo por la puerta con Kaiba en su hombro, quien volteo su cabeza y con una sonrisa inocente dijo:

-Papi baka!

-¿Cómo dijis…-Antes de que el peli-negro terminara de hablar, la peli-azul se lanzó una mirada que hizo al pobre dragón temblar.

 ***Info***

Cuando la luna de miel se terminó, Levy, al igual que Erza y Juvia, decidió irse de Fairy Hills para estar con Gajeel, pero lo que ninguno de los dos planeo fue un lugar para vivir. Levy tenía pensado irse a vivir a la casa de Gajeel y Lily, pero cuando la vio, se dio cuenta de que no tenía espacio libre, por lo que tras hablarlo con Gajeel, decidieron pedirle a Lucy vivir en la casa de ella, ya que la rubia se iría a vivir con Natsu. Lucy acepto y después de un tiempo, Gajeel le compro la casa a la casera. Meses después, para la sorpresa de todos, nació Kaiba, una pequeña bebe de cabello oscuro y ojos color oliva. Kaiba nació poco después que Reiki y Simón, por lo que es la menor de todos.

 _ ***Info end***_

 _En una gran casa cerca al gremio de Fairy Tail, se encontraba una pareja de magos cenando silenciosamente en un comedor._

-¿Ayudaras a los chicos mañana?-Una albina de largos cabellos pregunto intentando sonreír mientras cenaba.

-Ellos pueden solos.-Respondió fríamente un rubio con una cicatriz en su ojos derecho.

-Pero, tu podrías ayudarlos en algunas cosas, no se por ejemp…-Un ruido fuerte hizo que la albina se callara. El peli-rubio había golpeado la mesa con el vaso de jugo.

-Mañana tomare una misión clase S, si tu no estas hay no le veo necesidad de estar con ellos.-Miro fijamente a la chica, la cual frunció el ceño.

-No digas eso Laxus, tu sabes que ellos solos no podrán con todo este trabajo, por lo menos quédate para mantener el control, ¿Quieres?-Laxus torció la boca y miro a la albina, quien tenía los ojos cristalizados.-Hazlo por mi quieres…-Mirajane bajo la mirada mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

-Mira yo…No sé si pueda soportar todo eso, todos hay, felices…

-Lo harás, porque todos somos una familia!- La portadora del Satán Soul cogió las manos del DS y le regalo una triste sonrisa.

-Está bien…-Finalizo Laxus regalándole otra sonrisa.

 _ ***Info***_

Mirajane y Laxus ya llevaban un tiempo siendo pareja a escondidas, pero todo salió a la luz cuando todos empezaron a hacer sus propias familias. Su relación fue bien recibida por todos, y como es tradición en Fairy Tail, su boda fue una de las más ruidosas del gremio, casi como la de Natsu y Lucy o Gray y Juvia. Mirajane se mudó a la case del maestro y de Laxus, y después de unos cuantos meses viviendo juntos, decidieron agrandar la familia.

Mirajane fue la última en quedar embarazada, todas las chicas le daban consejos y esas cosas, mientras que Laxus peleaba con Natsu, Gray, Erza y Gajeel diciendo que su bebe le ganaría a los de ellos. Pero el día del parto, Wendy salió de la habitación donde se encontraba Mirajane con sus manos tapando su cara seguida por Porlyusica, quien difícilmente les dio la noticia. El pequeño no resistió el parto.

Todo el gremio se entristeció, ya nada era igual, Mirajane estaba igual que cuando Lisanna "murió" pero el más afectado era Laxus. Con el tiempo, el gremio ayudo a ambos a superarlo, y ahora todo había regresado a la normalidad.

El maestro decidió poner una placa de oro en una de las paredes del gremio, donde ponía _"En honor a Rai, un miembro más de Fairy Tail"._ También dijo que cuando se hablara del pequeño se hiciera de forma respetuosa y honrada.

 _ ***Info end***_

 _ **Buenoooooo**_

 _ **Hasta aquí este capítulo/Omake.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y wow, si, lo de Mira y Laxus originalmente no lo tenía planeado**_

 _ **Se me ocurrió cuando estaba escribiendo y me pareció buena idea, espero que no me maten D:**_

 _ **Perdón, pero no soy buna con los nombres TnT aquí las traducciones:**_

 _ **Kaiba = Bebe Dragón**_

 _ **Rai = Confianza/Rayo**_

 _ **No se si se me olvida algo por explicar, pero si tienes alguna pregunta, no dudare en contestarla nwn**_

 _ **Hasta el momento todos los capítulos tienen un estilo diferente, pero hasta ahora es el comienzo, la historia en si es de comedia :3**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente! Matane!**_


End file.
